Sacrifice
by Prince of Anything
Summary: Songfic of "Servant of Evil". Franz knew exactly what he had to do to protect his precious Albert. Onesided FranzAlbert. May contain spoilers.


**A/N: I LOVE THIS ANIME!!! *cries***

**Okay, I am officially in love with this series, and with Franz. He is now officially the awesomest dude in all of awesomeness. Well… Peppo is second… Closely…**

**And when I saw how he died… I thought of this. The Len Kagamine song "Servant of Evil". I KNOW Albert's no girl. He is a boy. Not a very MANLY boy, but still.**

**-Lauren **

_You are the princess, I am the servant_

_Destiny divided, pitiful twins_

_I will protect you no matter what_

_For you, I will even become evil_

Franz had had a bad feeling about the Count, ever since the night they had met. That feeling only slightly changed when the man had saved the life of his beloved Albert.

The more time that Albert spent with the Count, the more uneasy Franz became. At first, he had thought it was just jealousy, but with time, Franz decided that was not the case. The Count was definitely hiding something, and Franz knew that it was his own responsibility to find out what it was.

**

_We were born with high expectations_

_The ruling bell rang out blessing us_

_But due to selfish circumstances_

_Our futures were ripped in two_

"Hey, Franz!"

The then 10-year-old Franz looked up from a book he was reading to see his friend Albert running toward him, holding something up.

"What's that?" asked Franz.

Albert grinned, handing him the item. It was a small (admittedly crappily made) ring of clover.

"Eugenie showed me how to make one," Albert explained. Then he looked down sadly. "She told me mine was miserable. Then she hit me on the head."

Franz stared at the wreath in his hand, not saying a word.

"…"

Albert frowned. "What?" He looked as though he would cry. "I know it's not very good, but…"

Franz smiled. "No, I like it."

Albert's face lit up. "Really?"

Franz nodded. "Thank you, Albert."

Albert could be so cute sometimes that it almost broke Franz's heart.

**

_Even if the universe_

_Comes to be your enemy_

_I will protect you_

_So just be there smiling_

The duel was coming up. There was no way that Albert could win. He didn't even have a chance. Franz predicted that Albert wouldn't last five minutes.

Albert was a very emotional person. Even so, he was no fighter. Franz couldn't picture him being able to hurt anyone, even the Count. Albert also let his emotions cloud his judgment, to the point of challenging someone to a duel that he couldn't possibly win.

How could Albert do something so rash, so stupid? Franz almost wanted to be mad at him. But there was no way that he could ever be angry at Albert.

It was settled. The next day, Albert would go against the Count of Monte Cristo. They were going to fight to the death, and at the end of the battle…

Albert was going to die.

No, he couldn't let that happen. Franz would never let anything bad happen to Albert. _His _Albert.

But someone had to die.

And it all suddenly became very clear to him.

**

_Here, put my clothes on_

_Wear this and escape immediately_

_It's alright, we're twins, so no one should know_

No one noticed. The armor covered him extremely well.

But not enough to shield him from the painful blows of the Count's weapon.

**

_A long time ago I another place_

_Evil people lived in a kingdom_

_The person who ruled them was_

_My adorable sibling_

_If the universe _

_Comes to be your enemy_

_I will protect you still_

_So just be there smiling_

"FRANZ, NO!!"

**

Franz d'Epinay was at least able to fade away in the arms of the one person he loved the most.

**

_If we ever get to live again_

_I would want to be with you someday_

"They KILLED FRANZ!!" sobbed the girl.

The boy shrugged. "It was cool, though."

Lauren hit her friend repeatedly on the shoulder. "JOHNNY~!! How could you say that?!"

"Well…" Johnny put down the book that he had been interrupted from reading to face Lauren. "If you die _for _someone, then it's a good thing." He smiled.

Lauren pouted. "No it's not!! It's just stupid!"

"Yeah, well…" Johnny pushed his glasses up. "If I could choose, that's how I'd wanna go."

"Who would you protect?"

No answer.

"Who?"  
"No one. Forget it."

_Fin._

**A/N: The idea of the ending was that Johnny was Franz, and I was Albert. **

**Johnny: Why am I Franz?**

**Me: You're very Franz-ish. You even look like him.**

**Johnny: Except he's blonde… Not asian… t-**

**Me: Ohshutup. **

**Johnny is my bud, and helped me with translations. He is ALSO Tallest Phoenix. If you agree with them, go give him an e-hug. If you don't, go kick his ass.**

**Johnny: DON'T TELL THEM THAT!! oAe**


End file.
